A dream is a wish your heart makes
by Pyrafirechick
Summary: Spike and Buffy share the dream from OomM. Doesn't sound very good, but I'm working on it. One shot fic


Hey all! Welcome to my newest story, a dream is a wish your heart makes; I really liked the idea of Buffy also having dreams about Spike when he was having dreams about her. I don't know the actual text so be nice.  
  
Title: A dream is a wish your heart makes  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, might go down, might go up.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine....Whaaaaaaa....Why don't you just rub it in my face. Meanies  
  
Distribution: Want, Take, Have.  
  
Spoilers for Out of My Mind  
  
On with the show! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Buffy ran to his crypt. He had to be there, he was always there. She slammed through the door, to find the object of her hatred sitting in a chair and had just jumped up when she opened the door.  
  
Spike sneered at her, "Should have known it was you. Been nearly six hours."  
  
Buffy glared at him, "Well it would've been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess."  
  
Spike covered his mouth with his hand in mock shock. "My mess? I just borrowed the doc. The mess is yours, Slayer. Yours and the boy's."  
  
"I'm done," she growled at him and pulled a stake from her back pocket. "Spike you're a killer and I should have done this years ago. The surprise on his face is evident as she walks toward her. Finally looking her in the eye he shook his head and yelled, "You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it."  
  
She took a step back and stuttered, "w-what?"  
  
He walks to her, "End...My...Torment. Seeing you, everyday, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me...out of a world that has you in it!" He yanked off his shirt and threw it aside. "Just kill me!"  
  
Buffy stared in surprise, then gathered up her sense and lunged at him, stake in hand. She saw him wince and stopped. She stared up into his wide blue eyes.  
  
Before she knew what he's doing, he'd grabbed her forearms and pulled her to his lips. She gasped, but kissed him back. She pulled away and stared at him. All he can do is stare back. They are both breathing hard and Buffy knew she was no longer holding the stake.  
  
'Oh, god. What am I doing?' She thought as she walked back to him and put both hands on the back of his head bringing his mouth back to hers. He leans down to kiss her neck. "Spike...I want you."  
  
"Buffy, I love you. God, I love you so much." Spike sat up in bed, looking absolutely horrified. And he wasn't the only one. Two miles away Buffy jumped out of bed, sweat pouring down her face. She lay back down and tried to block out the mental image of Spike kissing her, Spike touching her. She moaned despite herself. God, if he was that good of a kisser in a dream... NO!! Bad Buffy! You have a boyfriend, a nice, safe, boring boyfriend who isn't Spike.  
  
Buffy growled at the thought of earlier that day. Stupid Spike with his stupid girlfriend trying to kill her stupid boyfriend. Why did he have to have that sexy smirk? Buffy grabbed a pillow from behind her head, stuffed it against her face and screamed as loud as she could. After a minute she had to breathe and pulled the pillow away from her face.  
  
She shakily got out of her bed and looked at the clock. The flashing red light of her alarm clock said it was 10:00 at night. Not too late for a short patrol to get her mind off of... Him. She was pathetic! She couldn't even think his name without her dream coming back.  
  
She walked down the stairs and grabbed her black, leather jacket. She tiptoed out the door and into the dark night.  
  
As soon as the cool air hit her face, she let out a contented sigh. 'Maybe it was a prophetic dream. I hope it was a prophetic dream' she thought with a grin on her face.  
  
"What are you so bloody happy about, Slayer?" Asked a voice from behind her. Buffy rarely screamed, but she couldn't help it. She jumped around and slapped Spike hard across the face. The combined strength of her slayer powers and her fright sent him tripping across the street.  
  
She covered her mouth with a yelp and ran across the road to help him up.  
  
"Shit, Spike! You know better then to sneak up on me!" He offered her a hand to help him stand up. She grabbed it and pulled him up. "Did I hurt you too bad?" She reached up to inspect his cheek. He leaned into her hand, but snapped back when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Why are you being so nice, Buffy?" He asked eyeing her nervously and slowly backing up. She rolled her eyes and turned around, so she was again heading towards the graveyard. She realized something and turned back around to find Spike staring at her butt.  
  
"Spike! You pervert! Go home... or whatever you call that sad excuse for a house!" He looked up and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, Luv but, I can't go home. Harmony, that stupid bint, blew up my crypt." He shrugged again and turned to leave.  
  
Buffy's eyes were wide as she saw the deep scratch marks that went all the way through his duster to his back. The back of his hair was slightly singed. Right then she made a decision that would probably change her life forever. She ran towards him- he had only gotten a few yards away.  
  
"Spike!" She yelled when she had gotten close enough. He looked over his shoulder to see her catch up with him. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Why don't you stay with me?" His eyes widened as thought after thought ran through his head. The slayer lying in bed, her neck unprotected. He could bite her... But he didn't want to. He wanted to shag her, but couldn't be doing that earlier. Mom and Bit probably wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
"Umm...Spike are you okay? You're kinda drooling." She waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. She leaned up so she was directly next to his ear. She shouted, "Spike!! Spike!! I got some blood for you, nice hot blood, 98.6 degrees just the way you like it..." Nothing. "And I'm naked."  
  
That got his attention. She rolled her eyes and turned towards her house. She didn't even have to ask him to follow. She just knew he would anyways. Sure enough she heard his soft footsteps behind her, unheard to the average person's ears, but the slayer could not only hear him, she could sense his presence.  
  
She took a deep breath and clenched her fists tightly. It was all she could do to keep herself from running to him and kissing him until he couldn't talk for weeks. She smiled slyly at the thought and almost gave in, but still hung on to that little shred of self control she had left. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
Spike grinned to himself as he stepped closer to Buffy. Her usual smell of vanilla and lavendar was now threaded with arousal. He knew he shouldn't push his luck but...  
  
"Hey Slayer, what crawled up your butt and died? You're acting like you don't want me to stay with you, when you are the one who asked." She shot him a disgusted look after the first comment and sighed at the latter. She walked up her front steps, shaking her head lightly.  
  
"Spike, you get the guest room. You'll have to share the main bathroom with me and Dawnie. I'll bring you some clean sheets. Do you think there is anything left at your crypt?"  
  
After a quick shake of his head, he stared intently at the ground and nudged the edge of the carpet with the toe of his boot. "Why are you doing this for me? We're supposed to be like worst enemies."  
  
"Because you called me Buffy." She smiled warmly at him and walked up the stairs. She peeked around the corner. "The showers open. You might want to take a nice, hot shower. If you want to bleach the back of your hair where it got burned, there should be some dye under the sink. Good night!" She disappeared behind the wall.  
  
Spike chuckled softly and touched the back of his head. It was burnt. "Good night...Buffy." 


End file.
